


You're My Nightmare

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Activo Jae, Bottom YoungHyun, Escena Sexual Explícita, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pasivo YoungHyun, Smut, Top Jae
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: YoungHyun luego de despertarse a mitad de la madrugada, no pensó que le sería imposible volverse a dormir.





	You're My Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Escena sexual explicita, leer bajo tu propio riesgo, porque prácticamente solo se trata de eso, no hay más trama, si te gustan los oneshots así, pues adelante. 
> 
> Bottom: YoungHyun  
Top: Jae

**You’re My Nightmare**

Se había vuelto una costumbre para YoungHyun despertar a eso de la madrugada, cuando se supone que el sueño es profundo y pesado, cuando se suponía que debería de estar en su quinto sueño, tal vez, soñando con su amor platónico y una vida millonaria y feliz a su lado. Sus ojos, esa madrugada, se abrieron entre varios parpadeos de sus espesas pestañas, en el intento de enfocar la vista en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Medio minuto más tarde, su vista logró acostumbrarse y la luz brillante pero pequeña del reloj despertador le anunció la hora: 03:47 am. El hecho de conocer la hora exacta hizo que un lánguido bostezo escapara de su boca y que deseara no haber despertado aún. No cuando su amor platónico estaba por pedirle matrimonio. Un segundo después, luego de cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos al comprender que no iba a poder continuar durmiendo y seguir el sueño donde se quedó; intentó moverse, levantarse de la cama para ir al baño; sin embargo, unos brazos delgados, pero no por eso menos fuertes y masculinos, lo sostuvieron en su lugar. YoungHyun no se asombró por el descubrimiento de aquellos brazos abrazados a su cintura, ni de ser consciente para entonces, del cuerpo masculino pegado a su espalda, abrazándolo y respirando en su nunca de manera acompasada, señal inequívoca de la serenidad con la que dormía. Conocía a la identidad detrás de él. Era Park JaeHyung, su novio desde hace varios años. No obstante, la sensación de su amplia mano, dentro de su ropa interior, tocando su dormida virilidad, sí lo sorprendió.

Los ojos rasgados de YoungHyun se abrieron un poco más allá de sus órbitas, totalmente despierto para ese momento. El color llenó sus mejillas y su boca se apretó en una fina línea antes de que pronunciara el nombre de su novio.

—Jae —musitó entre dientes, controlando su sorpresa y el creciente bochorno y enfado que parecía ir creciendo en él, con cada segundo que pasaba. Una cosa tenía que dejarse clara, YoungHyun, ahí en su forma de ser tan enérgica, seductora y juguetona, tenía su lado apacible y cohibido, que salía a relucir cuando no tenía claro el contexto de la situación a la que se enfrentaba y si esta se le presentaba de buenas a primeras algo subida de tono al despertarse una madrugada cualquiera, bueno, no debería de pasmar a nadie su manera de reaccionar.

Jae no hizo caso a su llamado, no porque quisiera ignorarlo, pero era sabido para cualquiera que fuera un conocido cercano, qué cuando dormía profundamente, era casi imposible levantarlo con un llamado tan delicado o más bien débil.

—¡Jae hyung! —llamó más fuerte, pero JaeHyung solo se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de YoungHyun. Su aliento golpeó la nuca del menor, erizando su piel y su mano se movió sobre la erección que comenzaba a levantarse entre sus dedos y la palma de su mano. Una cosa era que YoungHyun se sintiera un poco cohibido y enfadado, y otra que tuviera nervios de acero. Y su cuerpo, obviamente, reaccionaría a las atenciones que estuviera recibiendo, de piedra no era.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para acallar un gemido que intentó escapar de su boca cuando el habilidoso pulgar de Jae acarició la punta de su pene con lentitud. Le propinó un codazo en las costillas al mayor para que despertara de una buena vez. Jae, sin embargo, solo gruñó contra su nuca y apretó sus dedos entorno a su pene erecto, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo sobre él.

—¡Jae! —exclamó más alto. Mas para ese momento, la voz de YoungHyun sonaba necesitada y el agobio no estaba muy lejos en sus tonos. La mano de Jae tomó mayor aplomó sobre su tarea y YoungHyun empezó a ser distraído por el mar de sensaciones que el ser masturbado por su novio creaba en su cuerpo. Su cadera empezó a balancearse, empujándose hacia la amplia mano y alejándose cuando sentía que la construcción del orgasmo estaba empezando a alcanzarlo y la sensibilidad en su cuerpo a superarlo.

Besos pequeños y húmedos fueron esparcidos por la nunca y hombros de YoungHyun, Jae había comenzado a besarlo con lentitud y deseo. Cerrando sus ojos, YoungHyun se dejó sumergir en los mimos de los que era objeto. Y aunque sus ojos se cerraron para abstraerse más en la estimulación, sus labios hicieron lo contrario, se entreabrieron, escapando de ellos suspiros de anhelo y jadeos llenos de querer. Girando su cabeza, YoungHyun sintió los labios de Jae rozando su mejilla, deslizándose hacia su oído.

—¿Se siente bien, YoungHyun? —La voz baja, grave y sensual, un matiz escondido e inherente de la lujuria viviente en Jae; con la que le hablaba en la intimidad, golpeó el canal auditivo de YoungHyun y lo hizo derretirse en sus brazos, estremeciendo y vulnerando su ser, el cuerpo del menor reaccionó por completo, porque si algo lo volvía de gelatina a YoungHyun, ese era Jae hablándole de forma erótica al oído.

—E-estabas despierto todo este tiempo —acusó entre gemidos ahogados, moviendo sinuosamente sus caderas, restregándose con sensualidad y una necesidad desquiciante contra la mano y el vientre de Jae. El mayor rio suavemente, atrapando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de YoungHyun, una acción que incendió aún más la mecha del deseo en el menor. 

—Es lindo verte luchar contra mí infructuosamente. —Jae metió su lengua en el oído de YoungHyun, logrando que se encorvara hacia adelante y tapara su boca con ambas manos para acallar los fuertes gemidos que querían escapar de su garganta. Jae sonrió detrás de él y YoungHyun no necesitó verlo para saberlo, porque podía sentir como esa sonrisa cubría de forma engreída los labios de Jae. —Y ver cómo te deshaces bajo mis caricias y mis besos.

Sin dejar de tocarlo y con la mano libre, Jae se deshizo de la ropa inferior de YoungHyun, acarició su pierna desnuda y se hundió en el interior de su muslo, jalándolo y pegándolo más a su cuerpo, con esa acción separó sus piernas y metió una de sus rodillas entre ellas.

—¿Quieres que te toque más?

Decirle que sí, no era una opción. No cuando Jae se mostraba tan petulante y sin vergüenza, pero tampoco podía culparlo, si lograba que se deshiciera bajo sus caricias y personalidad. Y YoungHyun en ese momento, era un manojo de sensaciones incontenibles e insuperables. —S-sí. —Que tampoco podía mantenerse firme en su resolución, ser fuerte en una situación así era imposible, así que terminó afirmando y apretando en un puño las sábanas de su cama. No había resistencia alguna por su parte. Y, a decir verdad, si recapitulamos, no es como si esta hubiera existido en un principio.

—¿Sí, qué? —Eso no evitó; sin embargo, que Jae quisiera juguetear un poco más con YoungHyun. Y mordiéndolo en el cuello, hizo jadear con fuerza al menor.

—To-tócame más.

Jae sabía que botones tocar.

Siempre.

—Concedido, bonito.

Movió su mano con mayor fuerza contra la erección de YoungHyun, el líquido pre seminal volvió el movimiento de su palma contra el falo más escurridizo y rápido, la otra mano sobre la pierna del menor hizo un viaje ascendente hacia su pecho, sus dedos pellizcaron sus pezones con dureza.

Los gemidos de YoungHyun para ese momento eran incontenibles y llenaban deliciosamente el silencio de la habitación. La sensación que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, sus entrañas, era intensa, sentía que estaba a punto de venirse en cualquier segundo, pero cuando estaba por lograr alcanzar ese sublime punto de culminación, algo impedía que lo tocara y no era Jae jugando con él. JaeHyung pareció darse cuenta, que pese a la maestría con la que masturbaba a YoungHyun, su mano estimulando la polla del menor no era suficiente motivación para la liberación de su cuerpo caprichoso. El mayor cesó todo movimiento de sus manos, detuvo los besos en su cuello. Y YoungHyun se quejó, gimoteando por la falta de caricias y la imposible culminación. Hipó necesitado y Jae se mordió el abultado y rosado labio con excitación.

La llama de la posesividad que dormía en el interior de Jae, ardió con fuerza dentro de su pecho, avivada por el dulce sonido que emanara de la boca escandalosa de YoungHyun.

—Esto no está funcionando —soltó en conjunto con un chasquido de su lengua. YoungHyun apenas lo escuchó, con los sentidos embotados y los hipidos ahogando su garganta. Necesitaba que Jae apagara la excitación que enardecía su cuerpo.

JaeHyung se separó de YoungHyun, apiló dos almohadas contra la cabecera e hizo que el menor se acomodará sobre ellas, de cara a él con las piernas flexionadas y separadas en amplitud, Jae se posicionó en medio de ellas y con una tenue sonrisa adornando sus labios se inclinó hacia YoungHyun.

El menor apenas fue consciente de cada movimiento que Jae hizo. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas de placer y de desconsuelo que la anterior situación trajo a su ser; sin embargo, cuando los labios de Jae tocaron los suyos, un jadeo urgido escapó de su garganta chocando y muriendo en la boca del mayor que le comió la suya con una voracidad que avivó cada centímetro de su piel e hizo palpitar su pene erecto con ansia y dolor; y que además de eso, logró que su consciencia volviera a tierra para concentrarse de nuevo en el mayor. Enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de Jae, YoungHyun abrió su boca aceptando el beso demandante del que estaba siendo objeto y lo correspondió con apetito y entrega. Instantes más tarde, la voracidad del beso disminuyó y se transformó en un beso lento con destellos de ternura que dieron paso rápidamente a la pasión del deseo con la que sus labios buscaron los contrarios y se acariciaron entre ellos, constantes, pero delicados en el contacto de sus besos. YoungHyun inclinó la cabeza y enterró sus dedos en la nuca de Jae, las manos del mayor descendieron acariciando su cuerpo y se detuvieron sobre sus rodillas. Siguieron hacia los muslos torneados del menor y acariciaron la sedosa piel con cariño, pero entonces enterró sus uñas en ellos y rasguñó su piel. YoungHyun gimió contra la lengua de JaeHyung y se despegó del beso con los ojos cristalizados por el ardor que aquella acción causó en su piel.

—No ha…

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle a Jae por su brusca acción, el mayor se agachó entre las piernas flexionadas de YoungHyun y besó con sus labios y lengua el rastro rojizo que provocó en su piel de bebé. YoungHyun gimoteó, su cuerpo febril, seguía deseoso del toque de las manos de Jae, su vientre cosquilleaba mientras que su pene recibía latigazos de placer y de dolor, la necesidad por ser tocado de nuevo gobernó cada uno de sus estremecimientos y jadeos. 

JaeHyung se encargó de adornar la piel de YoungHyun con sus besos, el rastro de su boca apasionada se evidenció en el tono rojizo que iba adquiriendo la piel del menor. YoungHyun apretó los ojos, su respiración agitada y que escapaba de su boca, era acompañada por una serie de gemidos y jadeos que mandaban olas de excitación al cuerpo del mayor. JaeHyung, en su camino de besos llegó hasta la entrepierna del menor y se metió en la boca el pene goteante y resbaladizo de YoungHyun, rodeó el falo con su lengua y le dio una cariñosa succión a la punta cuando subió por él. Terminó soltando un fuerte gemido contra la piel sensible del glande de YoungHyun al mismo tiempo que las manos del menor se enterraron entre las sedosas hebras de su cabello. YoungHyun masajeó el cuero cabelludo de Jae, adorando la sensación del cabello del mayor entre sus dedos y la de su boca en su pene.

—Jae —gimió su nombre. Y el mayor hizo un sonido de aprobación con su garganta, amaba su nombre siendo pronunciado por la voz excitada y desesperada de YoungHyun. —Me encanta tu boca —Atinó a soltar en medio del placer del que era prisionero gracias a la habilidosa boca de JaeHyung.

—Y a mí me encantas tú, deshecho y desesperado por el toque de mis manos y la caricia de mis besos —murmuró luego de soltar su pene y bajar hacia el escroto, esa bolsa de piel rugosa y delgada que contenía los testículos de YoungHyun, lo masajeó con su lengua con cuidado, lamiéndolo y rodeándolo delicadamente con sus labios, al ser una parte tan sensible, bastaba su saliva caliente y el toque sutil de su lengua para desquiciarlo y estremecerlo hasta las entrañas. YoungHyun soltó un grito exaltado de placer, la fuerza de sus manos se desvaneció, resbalando de la cabeza de JaeHyung y cayendo laxas a los costados de sus piernas. Jae hizo otro sonido de aprobación con su garganta, excitado y deseoso por lo susceptible que era YoungHyun. ¿Debería de hundirse en su interior de una buena vez por todas y reclamar todos esos dulces sonidos y estremecimientos que tenía para ofrecerle? ¿O debería de llevarlo al borde del placer y hacerlo implorar para que lo llene con su ser en medio del llanto? Su voz necesitada y llena de gozo era el sonido más exquisito que podía soltar la garganta del menor cuando lo adoraba de tal manera y que Jae amaba escuchar.

JaeHyung se decidió pronto y siguió con su propósito de seguir volviendo al menor un desastre de gemidos, gritos y jadeos escandalosos en la cama, bajo su trato especial. No había mejor deleite ni imagen recreativa que esa para sus noches de desconsuelo, esas en las que no podía tener su cuerpo a su lado y el suyo propio se sentía febril y anhelante del calor del de YoungHyun.

Así, mientras la boca de Jae seguía encargándose de los testículos del menor, subiendo de vez en cuando por el pene hasta el glande y volviendo a bajar a sus testículos y subiendo otra vez a la punta. Su boca y su lengua bañaron de saliva el pene de YoungHyun al completo. Se detuvo jugando con la cabeza, sus labios mimaron la punta con cariño, y su lengua, perversa y conocedora de lo que provocaba, palpó con pequeñas lamidas el pliegue de piel que quedaba a la vista cada vez que YoungHyun se excitaba y su prepucio se contraía dejando al aire su glande. El cuerpo de YoungHyun se retorcía bajo el estimuló de su boca y mientras eso sucedía, Jae seguía aprovechado la situación para seguir sobre estimulándolo.

Una de sus manos, de dedos largos, delgados y habilidosos, llegó a situarse entre las piernas de YoungHyun, debajo del escroto, y con su dedo pulgar, empezó un suave masaje en esa parte tan fina y sensitiva que estaba entre el ano y los testículos. Masajeó a consciencia.

YoungHyun apenas podía seguir soportando la situación, no entendía cómo era capaz de seguir aguantando toda esa gama de sensaciones placenteras sensibilizando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Era demasiado y, sin embargo, no era suficiente para liberar la excitación de su cuerpo caprichoso. Acostumbrado a ser preso de las caricias de JaeHyung, del poder de sus manos, la pasión de sus toques, la ternura y hambre de sus besos, el amor de su ser entero. —Por favor, Jae, no puedo soportarlo más, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor —gimoteó, entre fuertes y agitados suspiros. Su entrepierna dolía, su vientre estaba tenso, su corazón palpitaba agitado, latiéndole en los oídos, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus preciosos ojos rasgados con sus pupilas dilatadas. Su boca no podía permanecer cerrada, la saliva escurría por sus comisuras y sus manos apenas tenían la fuerza para volverse puños sobre las sábanas. La respiración le faltaba y sus piernas perdían la fuerza. Necesitaba que Jae lo tocará mucho más profundo, más íntimo, que terminara de estremecer su alma y de retorcer sus entrañas.

—¿Más, YoungHyun? ¿Más qué, amor? —El cuerpo de YoungHyun se retorció con fuerza mientras sus rodillas caían a cada costado del cuerpo de Jae, totalmente expuesto, el mayor había penetrado su cuerpo con uno de sus dedos y lo había dirigido con prontitud hacia su próstata, masajeando esa pequeña glándula que le encantaba masajear con la yema de sus dedos y con la que lograba que YoungHyun se abandonara por completo a su voluntad. Era demasiado bonito y placentero tenerlo así. Un momento, una imagen, una situación que estimulaba a Jae de formas impensables. —¿Querías esto, amor? ¿Qué tocara tu interior? — Luego de agregar otro dedo al interior de YoungHyun y empezar a masturbar su erección con su mano libre. Subió su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia el del menor, lo vio al rostro durante unos segundos, antes de tomar su boca con la suya y besarlo de forma apasionada y profunda. YoungHyun apenas correspondió el beso, permitiéndose ser besado y dejando que sus gemidos vibraran contra la lengua de Jae y murieran dentro de su boca.

Con los sentidos embotados y siendo estimulado en sus puntos más sensibles, YoungHyun, sintió esa dulce sensación que lo invadía cada que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo, empezar a recorrerlo, reemplazando la desesperación y las ansias que habían estado albergando su cuerpo, aglomerarse en forma de cosquilleo en el núcleo de su erección para terminar siendo expulsada de su cuerpo en forma de líquido seminal entre la mano de Jae. 

JaeHyung sintiendo el líquido caliente mojar sus dedos y la palma de su mano, se separó de YoungHyun, viendo el cuerpo del menor resbalar de las almohadas, con el pecho subiendo y bajando agitado entre cada fuerte inhalación y exhalación. Los dedos de Jae en el interior del menor se movieron acariciando la zona hipersensibilizada, YoungHyun gimoteó, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia Jae. El mayor le sonrió y sacó sus dedos de su interior. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de YoungHyun y lo besó con ternura en los labios. YoungHyun correspondió delicadamente, y con apenas fuerza, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jae.

Limpiándose la mano rápidamente sobre una de las almohadas, el mayor rodeó la cintura de YoungHyun y lo jaló consigo, quedando recostado con él encima.

YoungHyun sonrió agachando el rostro y besando los labios de Jae con ligereza. —Tengo sueño —murmuró con el sopor del orgasmo arrullando su cuerpo y apenas permitiéndole sostener su cabeza en alto. Pero la sensación de la erección de Jae presionándose contra su pierna, era algo difícil de ignorar.

—Lo sé y no voy a impedirte que duermas. —Los pequeños ojos de Jae volvieron a tener ese tinte amable en su brillo. YoungHyun casi soltó un suspiro por lo encantadores que eran. 

—Pero —Lo besó para a callarlo. YoungHyun se sumergió en el beso hasta que no pudo seguir sosteniendo su cabeza en alto ni contra la boca de Jae. Se separó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del mayor. —Quiero darte placer también —murmuró cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cuerpo de encima del de Jae. Con la cabeza apoyada ahora en el brazo del mayor, deslizó su mano por su pecho, bajando hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones de dormir. Sus dedos jugaron con el borde unos segundos y luego se hundieron debajo de ello y de la ropa interior. Jae soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo de forma inconsciente, en el momento que los dedos de YoungHyun rodearon su pene erecto. Gimió.

La pequeña mano de YoungHyun, en comparación a la de Jae, empezó a subir y a bajar sobre el falo. Masturbándolo con lentitud, pero con la perfecta presión. Atraído por los suspiros que escapaban de entre los labios de Jae, YoungHyun inclinó su rostro en dirección al mayor, apreciando de esa manera, los gestos de gozo que se formaban en la cara de Jae e hipnotizado por ellos, aumentó el movimiento de su muñeca y el de sus dedos alrededor de su erección. Pero JaeHyung no necesitó de mucho más y se vinó entre los dedos del menor. Haber tenido a YoungHyun en la anterior situación, perdido y totalmente entregado, había sido suficiente estímulo para su líbido, que solo necesitó la caricia de su suave mano, aliviando la excitación de su duro pene unos minutos, para llegar al orgasmo.

Jae abrió los ojos y le sonrió al menor.

—No era necesario, pero lo agradezco mucho, amor —depositó un beso sobre la frente del menor. YoungHyun le sonrió con ternura y le asintió con un pequeño sonido—. Deberíamos de poder dormir ahora.

—Es verdad, estaba soñando con mi amor platónico antes de que me despertaras —refunfuñó, recordando de repente. Le soltó un golpe a Jae en el hombro y el mayor se quejó. Los fluidos restantes en la mano de YoungHyun mancharon su playera. 

—Oye, yo no te desperté —alegó, sobándose dramáticamente en el sitio afectado. Luego empujó a YoungHyun a un lado para sentarse y sacarse la playera sucia—, y eso me recuerda que me disté un golpe hace un rato con tu codo y sí me dolió. A tu lado sufro de maltrato doméstico. —Jae abultó sus labios en lo que fue un puchero triste.

—¡Pero ni te quejaste, estuviste toqueteándome todo el tiempo! —rebatió YoungHyun, sentándose también y mirando acusatoriamente a Jae.

—Pero ahora me estoy quejando. Porque te he dado uno de los mejores orgasmos de tu vida entera y me restriegas en la cara que estuviste soñando con tu amor platónico. ¿Dónde queda mi lugar como tu novio? ¡No me tienes respeto! ¿Crees que me merezco este tipo de traición?

YoungHyun entrecerró sus ojos y se quedó callado mirando a JaeHyung fijamente para al final con una irónica y ligera voz acusarlo con la siguiente oración: —Cómo si tú no soñaras con el tuyo y me traicionaras de la misma manera.

—Tienes razón. No peleemos.

YoungHyun estuvo de acuerdo.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, recostados de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, envueltos cada uno en una prenda de cama y esperando que el sueño los reclamara.

Jae volvió a hablar: —Y, de todas formas, tú te despertaste solo.

—Quise culparte. —Y YoungHyun a responder con insignificancia. 

Entonces el Sol salió y ellos no pudieron volver a dormir porque cuando la discusión terminó e iban a intentarlo, el despertador sonó, anunciando que deberían de alistarse para irse a trabajar.


End file.
